driverfandomcom-20200213-history
Candy
"He's the best planner in the business. He's obsessed with details. He'll work night and day figuring out the stats, the timings, the people, the weights, the distances. He thinks of everything. With Candy you get the best...but you also get the worst - apart from the body-odour; Candy just never stops moaning." : ―''Driver: Parallel Lines'' Manual description. Candy is one of the main antagonists of Driver: Parallel Lines. Description 1978 Era Candy is first mentioned in the post-mission cinematic of "Last Chance" by Bishop, who under Corrigan's instructions, wants to set Candy out of prison for an undisclosed motive. Later on, it is revealed that Candy is a great criminal mastermind, something that Corrigan essentially need for a large-scale criminal activity, which is kidnapping Rafael Martinez, a Colombian cocaine cartel. After escaping the jail through the hands of TK, Candy sets a plan to weaken the Colombian cartel. First, he asked T.K to steal a car belonging to two of the Colombian goons and rig it with a bomb to weaken the Cartel's defence, and then, he goes directly onto the main event; the kidnap itself. After rigging the goon's car, Candy gathers the gang to discuss the kidnap. The kidnap was a huge success for the gang, with Martinez "safely" in the hands of the gang, only to be killed by Corrigan. 2006 Era 28 years later, Candy has become the owner of an "empire of trash" (mainly pornography distribution) and opens a mover's company, and recently bought an estate in Englewood. He has also hired an employee called Maria to do his work, before she later helps TK in his quest for revenge. After helping Maria do some work, TK pays visit to his house, where Candy predicted TK would come back to haunt the crew. Candy assumes that TK is in a relationship with Maria, causing Candy to bait Maria into a trap by murdering her in his office. TK manages to chase Candy, only to be drugged by two of his employees. Before receiving a lethal dose, TK manages to kill the guards and escapes the estate, before killing Candy in his MX2000, saving both Maria and TK. Later on, Maria manages to recover Candy's body, and later dumps it in Corrigan's M700 in an attempt to scare him. Appearance 1978 Era Candy is shown to have balding brownish-blonde hair and is of a heavyset build, and maintains a heavy amount of stubble around his face. He wears a white sun cap with a blue strap, circular glasses, a red Hawaiian shirt, white trousers, and brown shoes. 2006 Era 28 years later, Candy appears to be somewhat fatter than he is in 1978, and is shown to be wrinkled around the face as well as a red complexion, giving him a disgruntled look. He is also shown to have lost the stubbe he had during 1978. He wears a red bodywarmer with a black shirt with gold patterns underneath, chino pants, a golden watch, grey sneakers, and square glasses. His hair has also greyed out and has somewhat grown on the sides. Mission appearances *Last Chance (mentioned at post-mission cinematic) *Jail Break *Gift Wrapped *Kidnap *Ransom *Candy (killed in a chase) Category:Characters Category:Driver: Parallel Lines Characters Category:Antagonists